The Right Motivation
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry doesn't want to fight anymore, but Voldemort is still out there. Can he find the right motivation to end the war for good?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word count - 1274**

 **AN - This story diverges from canon sometime before Dumbledore dies.**

* * *

 **The Right Motivation**

* * *

Harry supposed that the Minister's stance was supposed to be dignified, but it only made him look even stupider to the public as he made his speech.

Fudge waffled about the way the Ministry was going to bring an end to the war raging on in their world and Harry sighed.

Pompous prick had no idea how to fight a war.

Apparating away, he arrived back at the gates of Hogwarts in a second, and made his way up the sweeping lawns to the school. His invisibility cloak had allowed him to be at the event in Diagon Alley, and also allowed him the privacy to leave at his own behest, rather than remaining to listen to the drivel of a man who Harry wasn't sure could even tell the difference between his arse and his elbow.

It also helped him escape the tight reigns that Dumbledore was trying to keep him on.

Harry knew the old man was worried about Harry's mood at the moment. In fairness, his fear wasn't without reason.

After the last battle, one in which Harry had been captured and held for three days before he'd managed to escape, Harry was wondering if he really wanted to keep fighting.

Why should he keep fighting for a world that had only ever seen him as a weapon to be wielded instead of fighting for themselves?

Walking with purpose down to the dungeons, Harry opened the door to a room that he was sure most didn't even know existed. In the corner, a grand piano stood waiting for him. Removing his cloak, Harry sat down at the bench, stretching his fingers.

On the little side table, a tumbler of firewhisky appeared, along with a sandwich, a banana and a slice of chocolate cake.

Harry smiled, silently thanking Dobby. The elf had long learned his wants when he came to this room.

Lifting the lid on the keys, Harry caressed the piano for a moment before he allowed his fingers to work off his frustration. Music flowed from the beautiful instrument, a bittersweet melody that Harry favoured.

He played and played until the tension in his back eased, bringing the music to a slow stop.

Picking up the tumbler, he savoured the burn of the liquid flowing down his throat.

"Albus wondered where you were."

Turning, Harry found Snape standing by the door, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure, if he tried hard enough, he could've found me."

"Potter… I know you're going through a hard time at the moment, but shutting yourself off from everyone that cares about you is not going to help you win this war."

"I was tortured," Harry murmured. "I was cut, my body was bruised, I was set alight and I bear the scars of all of that. Why on earth would I put myself through the same thing or worse for a world that won't fight for themselves?"

"People have died," Snape replied quietly.

Harry slammed his hands down on the piano, closing the guard over the keys. "That's what people do! The only certainty in life is death, and anyone who expects different is a fucking idiot!"

"So you're just going to turn your back? Let Voldemort have the world because they're too scared to oppose him? Because _you're_ too scared to face him."

Spinning around on the small bench, Harry stood up. "If you want to commit suicide by Dark Lord, I can't stop you. Personally, I feel I'll have a better life expectancy if I stop pretending that I'm any kind of a match for him."

"You think he'll stop hunting you just because you've decided you don't want to face him? You're the only one who can stop him Potter, and he knows that. He won't rest until you're dead at his feet."

Harry scoffed. "I get it. Dumbledore decided that the diplomatic approach wasn't working anymore, so he's sent you to rile me up into agreeing to fight? No dice. I'm done. If you want Voldemort dead, find some other schmuck to get himself killed and leave me the hell out of it."

Harry pushed his way past Snape, his work to relax himself completely ruined.

"I've said many things about you over the years, Potter, but never once have I thought you a coward."

Harry kept walking without turning back. If only it was as easy to stop Snape's words penetrating his mind.

…

Harry heard the alarms, and without even thinking about it, he pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and left Gryffindor Tower, heading silently down the many staircases to the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore was arranging those in the castle into battle teams.

While Harry had always know that the war would eventually breach the safety of the old school, it still pained him to see the reality of it. He kept silent and still, alerting nobody to his presence.

The teams split off, each heading to a different part of the castle to defend and protect. The students had long since been evacuated when the war took a step up, and so thankfully there were no children to worry about.

"Where's Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed at Hermione's question but didn't reply, only telling her to keep up with her team, and Harry felt a stab of guilt.

This was his doing, he knew. Voldemort knew where he was, and he'd always known the truth in Snape's words that Voldemort wouldn't stop until Harry was dead.

Did Hermione, and Ron, and the other people he cared about really deserve to die because of the ripple effect of Harry's continued use of oxygen?

No. They deserved to live in a world where they could be and do whatever they wanted, no matter their blood or their affiliations.

His wand in hand, Harry walked down the remaining few stairs and out onto the lawns of Hogwarts. He might not believe this to be his destiny, but it was a stepping stone to free up the destiny's of those he cared about.

That was the motivation he needed.

…

"So, you planned to fight all along?"

Harry shook his head, raising his tired head to look at his once hated potions professor. "No. Actually, I had every intention of washing my hands of the whole thing."

"What changed?"

"Hermione. I heard her ask where I was, and I realised that I didn't have to fight for a world that wouldn't fight for themselves. I could fight for the people who actually mattered to _me."_

Snape nodded. "You were… something, on the battlefield. In all of your training, I've never known you to be so ruthless and unforgiving, _or_ such a force to be reckoned with."

Harry's lips twitched in an approximation of a smile. "Motivation, it seems, was the key factor I was missing before. Before, I was trying to cling to an innocence I wanted to still possess. It took until now for me to realise that there are no innocents in war. It doesn't matter if you're fighting for good or evil, it's still fighting and people still die."

Snape didn't seem to know what to say.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "You know the worst thing? People are going to congratulate me for what I did out there."

"Potter, you rid the world of an evil that seemed undefeatable. Of course people are going to thank you for that. You're being too hard on yourself."

Nodding, Harry stood up. "Perhaps. Goodnight, Professor."

"Where are you going?"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Harry smiled. "I don't know. Beautiful isn't it?"

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation** \- 21. Era, Trio

 **Disney** \- C7. Zazu - Dignified / Pompous / Diplomatic

 **Shannon's Showcase** \- Ukraine - Fear / Piano

 **Lyric Alley** \- 14. And my body was bruised and I was set alight.

 **Emy's Emporium** \- 17. Firewhiskey

 **Showtime** \- 31. Fear

 **Geek Pride** \- Sherlock - "People have died." / "That's what people do!"

 **Cooking Corner** \- Cherries - Innocent

 **Insane** \- 445. Ripple


End file.
